Something In The Water
by Emo Vampire Chic
Summary: A total crack fict. about what happens when England ends up make a mistake when casting a spell and accidently changes all the World's male countries in to females! Will England ever be able to change them back?
1. England and America

**Something in the Water**

It was early in the morning in England, and most of the people living on this island were asleep, except for a fellow named Arthur Kirkland. He, like every other day, was working hard on this fine morning, on improving his magic. He worked long and hard writing out spells and cast odd circles around the room. He thought he was true master of magic, until a spell he made himself seemed to explode right there in his face. The explosion was huge and seemed to echo of from the small little house England owned on his island, and it was followed by an odd wave of air that seemed to radiate from the island causing large waves which slammed across the other bordering countries shore.

"Oh no, what have I done!" an unfamiliar voice shouted in England's house. England ran to the mirror, hoping wishing, that he had made a mistake, that he had succeeded in doing his spell rather the failing, he didn't think the world would ever for give him if he failed. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs from his basement to his bathroom. "No, no, no, this can't be happening, it is a trick!" he shouted coming closer to the mirror, he reluctantly made it to the mirror, and he gripped his bathroom sink to keep him from falling, he was out of breath, and his legs felt wobbly. He already knew the truth, he heard it in his the change of his voice, saw it as his long hair got in his face as he ran. He didn't want it to be true, but he knew it was. He slowly looked up in to the mirror and his worst fears were confirmed, he had successfully changed himself into a woman. "Bloody fucking hell, dirty fucking fuck," she said as she fell to the ground, she was too frustrated to even curse. "Bloody fucking magic!" she shouted. She groaned as she used the sink to pull herself up. How the hell was she going to fix this, it had taken her years to write a spell that could actually work in changing something, and now she saw just how well that had worked. This isn't what she wanted to do! She wanted to do a simple change, something easy for her first time writing a spell, but obviously that had not worked. Instead of simply turning a glass of water into wine, or any other sort of liquid for that matter, she had turned herself from a man to a lady. "Alright," she said struggling to get herself up. "I didn't use that big of a circle, so I'm pretty sure I am the only one affected, but I should go check on everyone else just in case, and she knew just who to check on first, she knew he may have not been the closest one to her, both physically and emotionally, but she knew that if she explained to him what happened, he may understand, even if he laughs at her at first, really it could go either way.

England sighed as she got to her closet, she had no girl clothes what so ever, after all she used to be a gentleman, and it would be quite odd for a single gentleman to have any lady clothes in his closet, and it is not like she had raised an girls either, she had only raised a big group of noisy, wild boys, …and Matthew, and none of them would ever need female clothing. I decided to work with the closest thing I had. Awhile ago, when Alfred was a child, he had tried to surprise me on Father's day by cleaning the entire house, with a little help from Hong Kong, and Canada. He did the dishes, (while breaking three at the same time,) swept my study, (while hiding all the dirt and dusk underneath my futon,) and did the laundry, while doing so he also turned one of my work shirts pink, and shrunk it down a good size and a half. I found it quickly in my closet; I remember seeing it almost every day, wondering why I never have gotten rid of it. It seemed to really come in handy today, the only problem was, all my pants did not fit me at, I put on a belt, and tightened it until my pants fit well, but then it just looked ridiculous. I sighed, this was really the best I could do at the minute, I threw a sweater vest over it, glad to see that it sort of cover the ridiculousness of my outfit and made me look a bit more sophisticated. I was about to rush out of the house, still wearing my slippers, because I didn't even want to think my whole shoe situation, when I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess. It was really long, and seemed to just hang around me in a disarray of knots and tangles. I sighed as I took a brush from my bathroom, this was actually France's brush, but I tried to push that thought away and was thankful that I had one. I quickly brushed my hair, and to keep it from just hanging there I quickly took some hair ties (again, France's) and put my hair in pigtails, girls still wore their hair like this right? Without a second thought I ran straight to my car, and quickly made my way to America.

I was happy to see that because of the times zones in North America, Alfred was still asleep. I quickly rang the door bell once, but then pressed it a few more time repeatedly, when I got impatient that he didn't answer.

When he finally opened the door I was ready to curse him out for making me wait out here in the cold, when I noticed that Alfred was no longer Alfred. He was a she.

"My god," I gasped under my breath. The circle wasn't that big? How could this have happened? If Alfred was a girl too, then did that means the rest of the countries were as well?"

"What do you…," Alfred began to say before finally opening her eyes and looking at me. "Hey, I expected to see England or something, I never expected that a hot girl would be waiting here for me! So what can I get you?" she said giving me a suggestive look. I smacked her.

"It's me you idiot!" I shouted.

She looked at me confused, she even tilted her head.

"England?" she asked totally puzzled.

"Yes it's me," I sighed embarrassed.

"B-but you are a chic," she said still puzzled, I was surprised to see that she hadn't noticed that she was as well.

"Yes I am quite aware of that," I said playing with one of my pigtails. "I'm surprised you haven't noticed that you are as well." I said echoing my thoughts.

"Huh," she said looking down and touching her boobs. "OMG I have boobies!" she shouted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose, completely ashamed, nice to see that she was taking this so seriously.

"How did we get like this?" America asked amazed.

"Well…uh," I said once again playing with my hair, embarrassed. "This morning I was working on a spell that I have be constructing for quite some time now, I thought I had everything planned out and perfect but, I accidently read the wrong words on my spell sheet and that means the entire circle was casted wrongly, so instead of doing what I wanted it to, the spell circle changed us all in to girls, or at least that is what I told the circle to do, when I finally went over what I said," I told her, I knew she would call me a moron, only an idiot would make a mistake like this. You'd think after years of using magic, I would learn the importance of concentration.

"This is so cool," Alfred shouted to my surprised. She looked completely excited. I tried to not let this bother me.

"You…like being a girl?" I asked completely blown away.

"Well, I definitely want to go back to my old guy self, but being a chic definitely has its perks." She started playing with her boobs again. I smacked her again, this time knocking off her glasses. Rather than saying anything back a smile seemed to spread across her face. "Hey, I don't need my glasses anymore!" I rolled my eyes and bent down to pick up the glasses, when I saw a business card on the ground, I let my eyes rest on it only to notice how blurry the words got. I put Alfred's glasses on and then saw the words with perfect clearness.

"Huh," I said. "I guess I do need glasses." I picked up the business card.

_Come to Café __España__, _it read. Meh, nothing important, I thought as I tucked it in my pocket.

"I need to warn this other," I said, Spain coming to mind. "Some of them are probably up already, and they are going to be really confused when they find out they are missing a certain part of the body, they had when they went to bed."

"I'll help you," Al said. "If we split up and go to everyone's house separately and explain what happened, then we will cover more ground a lot faster."

I smiled. "Thanks, we have better get started." I pulled her out of her house, only pausing to let her lock her door. "Alright, I will go down and tell Cuba, why don't you go up and warn Canada and then both of you can help me finish the South American countries, then we can move on to Europe.

"It's a plan!" she with her heroic smile. Her gender may have changed, but she still was the same old America. I groaned as I thought of the pain and humiliation that was ahead of me, but I was glad to have America by my side.

_**I'm not even sure what to say about this story other than, it is completely crack. It's just an idea that seemed to pop in my head and tug at my brain, I only really ended up writing it because I woke up really early on Christmas morning (too early to wake up my family), and really had nothing to do, so I suppose I will continue this…that is if anyone reads, I don't really have a strong plot in mind, but definitely have some scenes that have already played out in my head, who knows I might just make this a series of one shot chapters showing how the nations are dealing with the change and then go back to England and have her/ him fix it. I don't know, I am welcome to any suggestions if you have an idea. So leave a review!**_


	2. France

_**Alright so I decided what I will be doing with this story, it will probably be like a series of one shots with characters reacting to the change, or how they feel during the change, stuff like that, and then towards the end I will have England fix everyone. So who better to start off with than France?**_

**France**

**France's POV**

I will never forget the only women I have ever loved, the beautiful look of her eyes, the gorgeous feel of her wonderful golden hair as it sat in waves to her shoulders, and such a wonderful name she was given. Jeanne d'Arc, she was such a wonderful woman as she fought for me, guided by god, it was easy to see why I fell in love with her, she was so strong and beautiful, she was like a living angel, and it was hard to see why everyone else did not seem to feel the same way that I did.

Then that evil Brit, he took her away from me! After her death I was sent into a depression, I believed that no other women could be as beautiful as her. Many women had tried to win my heart, and of course like any self respecting Frenchman I went along with their advance, though I never really felt anything, I was empty, I tried to like the women as they liked me, but I couldn't, it got to the point that I was seeing my Jeanne in all of their faces, this one had her smile but not her eyes, this one had her eyes but her chin was too big, I could never find a women as perfect as Jeanne and eventually I stopped looking for women. I gave them up all together. I wanted something more, I wanted love, and I found it very odd, yet freeing when I found that in the male gender. I never thought that I would never find a women more beautiful then Jeanne…

Until today! I stared at myself naked in the mirror. I was so beautiful. My hair so golden, and while messy with sleep, so perfectly styled, my eyes so blue like beautiful crowned jewels, my lips like beautiful pink shells found on a beach, my skin, like perfectly carved ivory, perfect and hairless, and Oh my boobs,…how perfect they were, like the breasts that many men prayed that their girlfriends could have, breast that could only be…French, made of sexe and l'amour. They were so perfect they could make the Virgin Mary herself weep with envy, and my how soft my skin was, like my entire body was covered in velvet, I watched myself in amazement in the mirror. I had thought Jeanne's beauty was unable to surpass, but I myself had pass it with flying colors~! I was so gorgeous it was hard to believe I was real. This had to be a dream, I thought, there is no way I could have traded in my glorious man body for this amazing woman's body over night. I continued to marvel in its beauty when an annoying doorbell interrupted my glorious dreams, I tried to ignore it, but it continued to ring and ring and ring, finally it became to be too much!

"La portable est ouvert," I shouted, annoyed that someone as trying to ruin this for me. I was surprised when I saw a woman walk in, she had long blonde hair, and wore it in two pigtails, she wore red glassed and was dressed, in men's formal wear, and what looked like slippers, she had wonderful jade eyes that seemed familiar, but I couldn't place where. Her entire looked seemed familiar, maybe she was one of the women I had accidently slept with. "Qui êtes-vous?" I asked her. She looked at me, about to answer, when I saw her look me over. I paused a moment taking in my wonderful voice, like beautiful silk.

"W-why the bloody hell are you naked?" She shouted, I recognized her accident, and then I knew I had definitely not slept with her, I would never sleep with an English woman, a man maybe, but not a British lady. They were too refined for my taste.

"I sleep in the nude, and I just woke up, what is your problem, who are you and why are you here interrupting my beauty sleep?" I asked unconcerned, the English, they can be so damn rude sometimes, not like the French.

"Are you telling me you are that bloody stupid that you can't figure it out on your own?" she shouted her voice going shrill, god her voice was annoying, not like mine.

"I am not stupid, I just don't really care who the hell you are, I only asked to be polite, if you can't tell I am busy," I said fixing my hair.

"It's me you bloody, frog!" she shouted, "England!" I looked over at her, oh I did see the resemblance, the messy hair, the green eyes, the strict temper, and of course the accent.

"Oh, England," I said walking over to her. "Why didn't you say so?" I pinched her cheeks, you are so cute as a girl ma ami," I told her. "Such a pretty girl" I hugged her.

"Get off of me you disgusting frog! You're bloody naked!" she shouted pushing me away. I chuckled, same old England.

"So I assume you are here to tell me why I am a woman," I asked. She looked reluctant to answer.

"Yeah…that is why I am here," she said. "You see, I was messing around with magic, and well I really didn't realize what I was doing and well… enough said all of the male countries are now women." She said looking really awkward; I could only imagine how hard it was for her to admit her mistakes, for as long as I had known he never took any on his mistakes lightly.

"That is so wonderful!" I shouted hugging her.

"Ah seriously get off of me! And get some bloody clothes on, you shouldn't just let it all hang out!" she shouted back, but I did not let her go, I felt so right!

_**And the Author's annoying talking starts again XD, this was a quick chapter I know, I think most of them will be pretty quick, they are pretty much one shot chapters, so there you go XD until next update!**_


	3. Day 1

**Chapter 3**

**England's POV**

Chatter filled the room as I tried to gain control; oddly enough despite the problems that everyone was facing everyone was just as chatty as they usually were during World Meeting. Only this World Meeting was different, it was exclusive to only the male nations; thankfully, it seemed that everyone was here. I had tried to go house to house and tell everyone about my mistake, but it seemed to be overwhelming as I went to their houses and found that they were either not home or refused to come out. I decided the only real way I would get to tell everyone, is if I got them all together, and then just told them. So…I sent them all a text message, and then hoped they all came, and it seemed that they all did, most of them were furious at me, pissed before I could even explain anything, but I all I could really do is tell them to settle down, and shove them in a room and hope they wouldn't kill me when I did try to explain.

I stood behind the closed door to the meeting room, counting to ten before finally entered the room. I heard as the talking quieted down, and then spiked louder than it was a few moments ago.

"Hello, everyone," I said trying to get everyone to be quiet.

"England I demand to know what happened to us!" Austria shouted. She was wearing a dark purple dress that looked similar to the outfit he usually wore, she looked similar to the same old Austria we were all used to, but different at the same time, I noticed that she did not wear her glasses like she usually did.

"Yeah what exactly did you do to us?" Switzerland shouted, I noticed, with a bit of humor, she certainly didn't look too different, though she was wearing a dress that was clearly Lichtenstein's. She also wore her signature jacket and white hat.

"If you would give me a second I could explain-"I said before getting cut off.

"OMG England, we have a problem, you turned Cuba in to a huge hairy beast!" America shouted. I looked over just in time to see America get slapped across the face.

"I'm not a monster, I'm a girl you American Asshole! Just because I'm not all tiny and skinny like you don't mean I am a monster! Now shut up before I get sensitive about my appearance!" Cuba shouted back at America. She had her regular dreadlocks held back in a ponytail, and was wearing a bikini top, just like America, and shorts with sandals, while America was wearing jean shorts and cowboy boots. America looked up at Cuba confused, rubbing her now red cheek. She was about to say something, probably stupid and snotty, but then something caught her eye over Cuba's shoulder. She ran past her and approached China.

"Whoa, China, you don't even look like you changed a bit," she shouted like an excited school girl. China glared at her. Her hair was held back in to a ponytail, like it usually was, she even wore the same clothes, the only difference was her features were a bit more feminine, and her body was smaller.

"Shut up, you ass, aru!" China shouted not in the mood.

"Aw, calm down China, you're just mad because you're a girl and that means your parents don't love," America said simply, and then began to walk way. China looked at her shocked.

"Aiya, how dare you insult my culture like that?" China shouted angrily. America chuckled.

"Aw, I'm just kidding," America said still laughing.

"I actually like being a girl," Japan said. "It's very simple, and I feel so adorable." She had a pink flower kimono on, and wore a white flower in her black hair, that looked an inch or two longer and sat there smiling cutely.

"Am I the only one who wants to go back to being a man?" Canada asked jumping into the conversation; she was wearing her normal Canada sweatshirt, jeans and sneakers. Her hair was in two pigtails, and had maple leaf pin in her hand. Kumajiro who was in her arms, looked normal, except for the red bow tied around her neck, I was guessing that meant that even Kumajiro got gender bent. She looked the same other than that.

"I want to go back to be a man. So we are on the same team, da," Russia said popping up behind Canada. Her Platinum hair was now down to her waist, she wore a winder dress that was pink and fur lined, she also wore snow boots, I couldn't help but think that I saw Ukraine wearing that same outfit once.

"Y-you're not exactly the person…I wanted…backing me off," Canada said almost as quiet as a whisper. Russia put her hand on Canada shoulder, who was now shaking.

Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia were also in the shaking; there corner in the room where they stood. Lithuania wore her normal clothes, only a green skirt rather than pants; her long brown hair was tied back in a long braid. Estonia's hair was styled nicely, only chin length, she wore very office like clothes, a sweater vest, and a button down white shirt with a straight black skirt, and black heels. Latvia, had short bronze hair tied in a cute little ponytail, and she wore a red dress, that might have been borrowed from Belarus.

"I love being a girl!" Poland shouted standing next Lithuania. "Now I can wear a skirt in public and not get judged!"Poland looked…normal, short hair, in two pigtails, pink shirt, pink plaid skirt, with hot pink pumps, and fishnet stockings. She hurried back, looking at her compact fixing her makeup, looking like a pro.

"Alright, enough with this madness!" I shouted trying to get everyone to shut up. They all quieted down, and then turned to me, only to turn their attention away seconds later, as the doors swung open and hit the wall. In walked Prussia, wearing a rather revealing outfit, her white hair so long it was down to her waist.

"No need to worry girls, I am here, and I brought more than enough sexy for everyone!" Prussia shouted walking in. I pinched the bridge of my nose, as the talking started up again.

"Hey, I don't need any of your sexy, because I have plenty right here, because I am sexy as a chic!" Demark shouted, she had her hair in small pigtails, and she was wearing a black mini skirt, black and red striped knee-high socks, and black leather boots with a red shirt, with a black tie. Norway without a word stood up, smacked Denmark on the back of the head. She was wearing her average outfit, only she had a purple shirt rather than her regular pants. Iceland watched at her side, she wore a brown business dress, black heels, and her white hair fell to the small of her back. Sealand, a girl in a cute sailor dress, laughed and nudged Korea who was sitting next to her. Korea was wearing an Asian style dress, but was too busy playing with her own boobs to notice what Sealand was trying to show him, while Hong Kong who sat next to Korea watching in horror, she had her same outfit, and had her black hair in to pigtails. I groaned really, did the simple change of a chromosome to another change their attention span so much.

"People!" I shouted. "You came here for an answer, and I am trying to give you one, if you would only listen!"They all just continued to chat aimlessly. I clenched my fist, there was way I was going to be able to contain this commotion

"Hey, everyone shut the hell up!" Germany yelled at the top of her lungs. I thanked the heavens that the change of sex did not take away Germany's way with controlling people. And she looked just as much like her old self as she sounded. She had hair just as short as it used to be, only she kept her bangs down, she wore her normal military pants, and leather combat boots with a black tank top, and dog tags around her neck. Everyone shut up, and then turned to look at her, Italy who was at her side stood up with a guilty look on her face. She was wearing a brown military dress, knee-high black socks and brown loafers, her brown hair was up in a ponytail, like most of everyone else's.

"Ve~, Germany, don't be so mean, everyone, can you please be quiet so we can listen to what England has to say," Italy said. Everyone stared at her blankly, but no one said a word, so both Italy and Germany took that as a success.

I sighed. "Alright, while I have your attention, I would like to get down to why we are all here. I am sure you all know by now that I am skilled with magic," I said before I was cut of yet again, only this time it was France, something that really shouldn't have surprised me.

"Ha, skilled at magic, your magic does more bad than it does good, you say you are so good at magic, yet it gets out of your control so easily! You are terrible with magic, the only thing that is worst than your magic skills is your cooking skill, and I have to say I would rather put up with the magic!" France shouted. She was clothed today, thank god for that. She wore a purple corset dress, which was very frilly and showed A LOT of cleavage. She wore her hair in a French bun, with purple flowers in it.

"Si, I agree with France, you aren't very good with the whole magic thing," Spain said. She looked like a women taken from the tango scene of a ballroom dancing movie. Her long brown hair fell down in waves, she had a red rose in her hair that was almost as dark as her lipstick, and she wore a red and black dress, and red stilettos.

"Oh Shut up Spanish Bastard, no one asked you!" Romano shouted sitting next to her. She looked exactly like Italy only her dress was a bit darker and she wore her hair down with a headband.

"Anyway, In order for me to fix the spell, I need to write a new spell, and this one needs to be perfect, so nothing else goes wrong," I told them.

"How long is that going to take Mr.…I mean Ms. England?" Finland asked, she wore what looked like a baby blue and white school girl outfit, and her fair hair fell to her shoulders. Sweden, who was next to her, stared at her intensely but said nothing. She wore her normal glasses, and a long purple dress, her hair fell past her shoulder.

"Um…, give me a week," I told them. And I saw as some of their faces lit up, while others looked neutral, I guess some of them didn't really mind being a female.

"For now on I want everyone to call me Amy!" America shouted.

"I have always liked the name Sakura," Japan said.

"I will be Anya, da" Russia said.

"I like Chan-Yan, aru," China shouted as everyone joined in.

"I love the name Felicia, and oooooo Germany, you can be Monika!" Italy shouted.

"Mariana is such, muy bonita," Spain said. "Romano, you can be my little Rosalia."

"Shut up you bastard!" Romano shouted blushing. I sighed and gave up, I told them what they needed to know, and that was all I needed to do, I would have the energy to control them any longer.

"I will be Jeanne, in honor of my precious jewel," France said.

"Hey Britain, you should be Alice, you look like and Alice and oh hey! Mattie, you should be Madeline or Maddie for short!" I sighed and shook my head at her enthusiasm; I would never be able to match it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So yes I have returned, you are probably now like WTF is going on with this story, you said in the Author's notes that you were going to do one thing and then you switched it up, well I promise, I will do the rest of the story how I say I will now. Honestly I don't care too much for this story, but I will finish, I will go day by day and show what a different character is doing during their change, yes, yes that means only 7 more chapters, so stay tuned.<strong>_


	4. Day 2

**Chapter 4**

**Day 2**

**America's POV**

I woke up at 9 in the morning in a sleeping bag. I was wearing nothing but my panties. Damn this was the life! Maddie, Ukraine and I decided to have a sleepover, and doing girly things. I was sitting her with makeup still on my face, my nails painted red, white, and blue, my hair done all crazy, and my ankle decorated with different friendship bracelets. God being a girl was so fun, and the boobies just made it so much better~! I looked around to wake Maddie and Ukraine but was surprised to find they were already up. I looked around for any sign of them, but saw nothing. I listened carefully and heard voices upstairs, so I jumped up and ran up the stairs stopping at their bedroom door. I felt bad about doing it but I listened in on their conversation.

"Please Matvey, it could be fun," Ukraine begged.

"Um, I don't know, Kat, I mean, it would be different now," a quiet female voice said, that was Canada. I had to really concentrate to hear her.

"I know, but this would be our only chance, please Matvey! C'mon you let me do it before!" Kat shouted.

"I don't know, when we did it before I was a guy, I'm a girl now…it would be weird…." Maddie argued back. I giggled; wow I didn't know Ukraine rolled that way. I continued to listen.

"C'mon Matvey it doesn't matter that you are a girl now, we can still do it, it will still be fun," she begged.

"I don't know Kat. I would just feel weird the whole time!" Maddie argued back.

"Fine, at least let me try this," Kat said, I heard fabric moving.

"Ow!" Maddie shouted suddenly. "Kat that hurt"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, it's just a little tight, just relax for a moment," Kat instructed Maddie.

"This is just so, so weird," Maddie said.

"There we go, it's a bit looser now, that should feel better now," Kat said. My face turned bright red. Were they really doing this, now, they had a few more days until Mattie would be turned back. Is Ukraine really that sensual and sexual that she couldn't go without sex for a few days? Damn with this and the tracks of land Mattie had to be the luckiest man in the world. How come I, his hero brother, couldn't find someone like that? Is it the Canadian thing? Do Canadians have this hidden charm that no one knows about? Nah, of course not, what am I thinking, of course his being Canadian doesn't give him some hidden charm. Everyone knows America are way better than Canada, and because I am a badass hero with charm, money, and an ass that won't quit. Of course Mattie isn't better than me, Ukraine is a shy girl maybe she just felt intimidated. Now her sexy sister, she is not shy at all…. Wait that is not important right now, I can't believe Kat would do my brother even with his extra equipment and missing part!

"Whoa, what are you doing, why are you sticking that there," Maddie screamed.

"Relax; I just need to pull on this and…." Kat said, Maddie screamed out in pain. I noticed how my ear was pressed hard against the door, and I blushed a little at that fact.

"Okay, that is enough," I heard Maddie yell. "I don't want to do this anymore!"

"Awww, but Matvey, you promised you would, we aren't finished yet!" Ukraine whined.

"No this is just so weird!" Maddie shouted.

"Please Matvey, just a little bit more," Ukraine begged.

"No get off!" Maddie shouted. I heard the sound of a body falling on to the ground and I felt my brotherly, err I guess sisterly now, protectiveness kick in and without thinking I threw the door open.

"STOP RAPING MY BROTHER YOU OVERLY BOUNCEY SEX VIXEN!" I shouted before looking around and taking in the situation. Maddie was laying on the floor, a very long and frilly dress on her and holding the hem of the dress, she had ribbons and frills hanging over her shoulders and a needle and thread in her hand, both of them were staring at me confused.

"R-raping," Mattie asked. "Who is raping me…?"

I stared at the situation, still not really getting it. "Wait, what? What is going on here?" I asked.

Kat smiled, trying to calm the now very awkward moment. "Well, Belarus asked me to make a dress for her. Brother Russia is throwing a party, for after all you boys get back into your normal body. Belarus has been feeling really weird with Russia as a girl, so she asked me to make her a dress to catch his attention. Matvey is about the right size so I needed her to be a model for me, so I can add the finishing touches."

"But you were yelling, what are you doing putting that there, and it's so tight and stuff," I reasoned trying to not look like a total idiot. Sadly I couldn't keep my cheeks from turning bright red.

"Y-yeah," Ukraine said blushing. "I couldn't use myself as a model for a dress, to try it on, because…my tracks of land were too big…and Matvey is the same size as her, but I made the dress too small, so the dress was a little tight…"

"And, I was asking and her putting there because she kept poking me in the butt with a sewing needle," Maddie explained, her face was bright red.

My face got ever redder. "Well what about when Maddie was acting all weird and was like 'We've never done this before with me as a girl, this is so weird' I asked.

Mattie blushed. "Dude, I may be a girl now but I'm still used to be a guy, wearing dresses and stuff is weird for me," she said.

"But wait, you said you've never done this as a girl…you wear dresses as a guy?" I asked, tilting my head confused.

"N-NO!" She shouted, her face turning as red as a strawberry. Ukraine giggled. "No, I meant she has never dressed me up as a girl…"

"Wait, so Ukraine dresses you up when you are a guy?" I asked.

"Well, you know, she makes clothes; sometimes she makes clothes for me, other times she'll shop for me. You know I'm not really that stylish, most days I just wear my red sweatshirt or a hockey jersey. She thought that was a bit bum-like so she went out and bought me some new clothes, and it looked pretty nice. So I let her pick out my outfits and stuff because I…know nothing about fashion." Maddie explained. She was still blushing brightly.

"Wait you thought I was would that with another girl," Ukraine asked me slightly disturbed.

"You thought she would rape me," Maddie asked as well. "First of all, she I my girlfriend and I love her, she wouldn't need to rape me! Second, I wouldn't need you to protect me if I was being raped! I am a hockey player, I can handle myself!"

"Please bro, you can't even handle Kuma when he gets grumpy," I said.

She blushed. "Well that is different, he is an adorable little bear; you try to say no to him."

"And Ukraine is a sexy girl with big tits, try to say no to her," I said back

"If I didn't say no to her then how would it be rape?" she asked. She got me. I stood there blushing, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.

"I…uh…I'm…sorry…I'm going to go drown myself in the shower now," I said walking away.

"W-wait," Ukraine said. "You know…I never get actual models to dress…would you mind helping me, Ms. America?" she asked blushing.

"Sure," I said smiling. "Make me look sexy~! I want something that makes my boobs look great~!"

"Alright, let's get started~" Ukraine said.

* * *

><p><strong>Greece's POV<strong>

I laid around the house, like I usually did. This was the life, whatever gender it was done in, although there was an upside to being a girl, I had these delightful cushions on my chest, and it was great.

"Hey, you Sloth, I was cleaning out the basement and found this box full of your crap!" She looked about the same as her male self, only less man-like and no beard. She still had the same dark skin she always had, and instead of her normal long green coat she wore more revealing clothes, to show off her "assets". She wore a leather battle bustier, and jean short shorts, that had her panties sticking out; she was totally wearing a thong. Egypt followed close behind. Egypt looked pretty too, she had black shoulder length hair, bright purple eyes, tan skin, she was wearing a long white backless dress and she was decorated with gold and sapphire jewelry, looking like Cleopatra herself. I looked down at my own clothes, I was wearing my old tank top and pants, which was tied as much as I could so that it would fit, they looked great and I looked like a mess, it wasn't like I had female clothes I could wear, and I didn't feel like going out and buying some like everyone else.

"Hey Turkey, hey Egypt, what's up," I asked sitting. Egypt nodded hello.

"Hey Medusa, if you are going live out here with the rocks take your bag of crap with you!" Turkey said handing me a box that had my name written on it.

"Hmmm, I don't remember leaving a box in your house," I said.

"So what you think I would take a big ass box, fill it with crap and write your name on it? Hell no, that would mean I would have to talk to you, like right now!" She said.

"Oh shut up Princess Jasmine, you know you find me hot as a girl," I teased examining the box.

"Tsh, yeah in your dreams," Turkey said rolling her eyes. "Just open the damn box."

I nodded and worked off the tape, opening the box, the wood and nails seemed to me filled with age, I slowly used my nails and forced it open, then gazed in. I lifted out a bunch of gold jewelry, and white dresses. "This…isn't mine…"I said.

"It has to be! It has your name on it!" Turkey shouted.

I dug through the box and found a picture. It wasn't like a picture on from a camera, but an actual tablet of stone that was painted. It also looked aged and dull but I could still see it pretty well, it was a beautiful woman, who happened to be wearing all the things I just found in the box, I quickly recognized the woman; she looked just like how I did now. It was my mother.

"I-it's not…it's…my mother's!" I said surprised. Turkey looked surprised as well though he tried to hide it.

"T-that…that's great," he said, he was trying to not seem insensitive. "Just keep it out of my storage area, if you need to keep somewhere keep it in your room!" With that she walked away and gestured for Egypt to follow her. I sat there on my mother's very ruined and gazed at all the stuff in it. I had spent so much time at my mother's ruins was because it was the only part of her I still had; she was my mother, Ancient Greece. When I got to the bottom of the box I saw a beautiful crown made of twigs, I smiled as I saw that somehow the leaves were still alive. I chuckled; it was like the spirit of mom was keeping them alive. I slowly lifted the delicate crown to my head and rested it over my hair; I smiled having it there and looked at the picture of her wearing it. I wonder if I look as beautiful as she did. I got up and carried the heavy box with me as I walked towards the house Turkey, Egypt and I shared. I walked up to my and set the box in the corner, I slowly lifted on her white dresses and laid it over my body and looked in the mirror. Wow, I looked just like the picture, I looked just like my mother~! I slid my too big clothes off and pulled the smooth fabric on, I smiled and gazed at myself in the dress and grown, I finally added the finishing touches and put on some of the jewelry from the box and then gladiator sandals. I smiled. Wow, if only mom could see me now, she would be so happy. I heard a knock on the door and saw Egypt standing in my doorway; she looked me over and smiled, making a heart with her hands.

I smiled back. "Thanks," I said. She stood there smiling while I examined myself in the mirror. "Wow, this dress really looks good on me, I think I might go see Japan again in it, maybe I can give her another nosebleed." Egypt nodded and smiled. I smiled and started to the door. This all seemed so perfect~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright, finally, an update, I am really sorry for the first part though…just an idea I had, it was funny at the time, and I think I just made it really stupid and…Yuri-ish or at least borderline…. Anyway by request-ish by a review and to make up of the first part I made a cute Greece moment~ enjoy~ <strong>_


	5. Day 3

**Chapter 5**

**Day 3**

**England's POV**

"Expelliora!" I shouted reading the spell from my magic book as I continued to try to change everyone back. There was a white flash of light that filled the room and then faded, frantically I glanced into the mirror, nothing at changed. "Dammit!" I shouted and America walked into the room.

"Jesus Alice do you ever sleep, you have been trying these spells all day!" She said munching on a hot dog.

"First of all that not my name, my name is Arthur Kirkland, but to you I am England, second don't you have your own house to stay at seriously?" I shouted at her and then went back to reading my magic book. There had to be some way that I could fix this….

"Do not be so hard on her mon ami, she is just here to see her mama," France said with a teasing grin.

"I'm not her mother!" I shouted foolishly letting her get to me like she wanted. She walked over to me and began to look me over.

"Hm, you seem to look like her mother, and you did raise her after all, that sounds an awful lot like a mother," she said. I glared at her.

"You bloody twit, why the hell are you here anyway way, you wanker why don't you go to your house and look at yourself nude some more!" I shouted once again trying to turn back to my book and ignore those two morons.

America laughed. "you know now that I think about it Iggy did act an awful lot like my mother, telling me what to do, telling me what to wear, she totally was my mother!"

I groaned and just blocked them out and continued to scan the page, ah, my Latin was a little rusty but this had something about female in the title, I think, maybe this was like the spell that changed me and the others and if I said it again it would have the opposite effect. I guess I could try it, it's not like it could make anything worse. I spoke the worlds, letting the somewhat familiar language roll off my tongue. It had to be centuries since I spoke this language. I let the words roll off of my tongue as I went through the stanzas the spell has been written like poetry and the feel of the rhythm it was written had a way to just get in my head and pull me in, before I knew it was my mind was blank and the words took over, I was saying them as if I had spoke the language my entire life, and as the trance got stronger and deeper my voice became louder.

"England, what the hell are you doing?" America shouted at me, I couldn't concentrate on her I had to do this spell.

"Mon Dieu!" France shouted. "America, what is happening to you?"

"England, stop the spell right now!" America shouted. I was able to break the trance enough to turn and look at her. She had a scared look on her face as her arms were over her chest. What was happening? Was she bleeding, was she having a heart attack? Had I killed her…? No, no I didn't want to do that, I mean maybe I thought I did before, but I knew deep inside I didn't, how could I want that! She was my little girl! I had raised her since she was a tot, I watched her become the person she is today, even if she did act like an idiot, and now that she was a girl she dressed even skimpier none of that mattered, I really did love her! She was daughter! I broke through the trance just as the spell ended and ran to her.

"America, what's wrong?" I asked shouting to her. She looked up at me looking so scared. Then suddenly she slapped me across the face, I blushed and blinked surprised.

"You fucking pervert!" she shouted at me. I gave her a confused look and France laugh and walked over putting her arm around my shoulders.

"Ah, I knew I rubbed off on you Mon ami, you always did want to be just like big brother, eh," she said with a wink.

"What the fuck are you blokes talking about," I asked frustratingly confused, what was America shouting about before and why was I suddenly so French that it made France proud.

"What the fuck did you do to my boobs you perv?" America shouted.

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked desperately confused none of this seemed to add up.

"Do you think this is some sort of joke, because it isn't funny!" she shouted as she stood up and moved her arms. I gasped shocked. H-her boobs, they had…they had doubled in size. To begin with, America had very bountiful assets, which pissed me off because I was nearly a board, though it didn't matter, this was only temporary, but still they were pretty big as it was and now it seems that I had made them even bigger, they were huge! She could seriously give Ukraine a run for her money.

I opened my mouth to say something but suddenly closed it suffering from a minor nosebleed. What can I say, it didn't matter that I had raised her, and it's not like she was actually my daughter, or like I thought her like that often, all she was wearing was a bikini top how the hell was I suppose to react they just jiggling about.

She glared at me and then as she held them her body began to shake and they got even bigger.

"What the fuck is happening?" she demanded.

"My my someone is going to be a very popular girl," France laughed.

"England, stop this right now!" she shouted.

"I-I'm not doing anything," I said holding my hands up innocently, her breast continued to get bigger.

"Goddammit if this doesn't stop they are going to fucking pop!" she shouted.

"Alright, Alright I'll see if I can fix it," I said as I looked back and the book and began flipping pages.

"I will help too!" France said as she tackled America and began groping her.

"What the hell are doing, get off of me!" America shouted, but France continued to grope her.

"I am helping, maybe if I squeeze them enough they will go back to their normal size," she said with a pervy smile as she sat on America squeezing her breasts with both hands. "Ohonhonhonhonhonhon"

I felt a drop of blood drip from my nose at the sight, but I tried to focus more on the book in my hands, I continued to turn the pages looking for anything that might help, I also pulled out my phone and opened the translator app for anything that I didn't understand.

"Get off of me; you are seriously freaking me out!" She shouted. France just continued with that creepy laugh she seemed to do all the time. I turned the page and I felt the magic flick around me as I found the spell I needed, I remember this spell, it was key for master who were teaching others magic, it turned everything back to a neutral state, this is what he need. I quickly turned and raised my hand and put it over where America and France were now wrestling, America's top half off and I whispered the words. I felt the power racing through my veins and I could feel the light glowing in my palm with every word. As I spoke the words got stronger and louder. I was not in a trance this time, it wasn't really that type of spell but like any other spell it needed some sort of power and rhythm with it. Another blast of light filled the room and when it cleared I saw America and France looking up at me confused, then they gazed down at America's chest it had been returned to the state it was in when she was changed. I had hoped that the smell may have also been able to change us back, but it seems that the effects of that spell have taken effect for too long to hit the undo button, I would need to find some other way to change us back or just do my original plan and write my own spell, god this was going to be hard, I just wanted my old body back!

America slapped France across the face and pushed her off of her, and then she got up and slapped the book out of my hands.

"What the bloody fuck is your problem?" I demanded shocked by her actions.

"No. More. Magic." She said, he voice fierce, she fixed her top and walked to the door without a word. She gave one of her old happy Hollywood smiles before finally exiting, carrying a wooden back over her shoulder. I blinked and stared at the place where the idiot, minutes ago stood. I will never be able to understand that child….

* * *

><p><strong>Italy's POV<strong>

I smiled at the mirror as I stood there wearing a maid dress, Miss Hungary's maid dress to be exact. She has always been so nice to me, even now when for some odd reason I was turned into a girl. It was really funny that I got to wear her clothes again; she used to dress me up in her clothes all the time when I was younger. I'm not sure why she did it…but I kind of liked it, it made me feel pretty. I spun around letting my ponytail and my dress dance around me, and I giggled girlishly liking the feeling. I guess the good thing about now was that I could wear this dress and look pretty without that mean old Mr. Austria yelling at me and taking my pasta~! But at the same time while I wore this dress and thought of my past I felt like I was missing something, something important from my childhood, but I couldn't really figure out why. I tried really hard to think of it. I saw me wearing the dress and cleaning Mr. Austria's house, and painting on his painting. I remembered when Austria sending Romano to Brother Spain's house, and I remember Brother Spain coming to visit me often, he always brought me such tasty tomatoes. I remember Brother France too, he was nice to me and Romano as well, but Mr. Austria and Brother Spain always seemed to be mad at him. I remember painting when Mr. Austria had free time. I would paint the fields and the flowers, and the cute little animals that wandered into the yard. And I especially remember my grandfather. Grandpa Rome, he was one of the strongest nations in the world, and he loved me so much. I remember when he took me in and taught me about yummy food and fun painting, and then, I remember the day he disappeared. He disappeared just like that…boy…that blond boy…was he what was missing from my memories…. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated as I struggled to remember who he was. I-I saw him; he lived at Austria's house as well. H-he was nice to me. He…He…He…

He was Holy Rome.

I remember him now, Holy Rome. The Holy Roman Empire, possibly the closest thing to first love I have had in my entire life. He was there, and he was always so nice to me.

I looked back at my reflection and now thought of him. I looked at my empty hand and pictured him next to me, holding my hand. A few tears fell down my face as I thought of the last time I saw him. He promised me he would come back. Why did he have to leave me? Why didn't he come back?

"H-holy R-Rome," I whispered. "W-where did you go?" I jumped as I heard my door open and I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Italy, just because you are a girl does not mean you can just get out of training, now change and-," she stopped when she saw the red rim left around my eyes from my tears. "Italy, are you alright?" she asked. Her voice sounded upset and her eyes told me she cared. I saw as the memory of Holy Rome smiling and holding my hand popped into my memory, and I smiled at Germany.

"Si, everything is just fine," I said smiling.

"Alright," she responded. "Just change and meet me outside, we have a lot of training to get done today," she said still looking concerned, and then she turned and walked out of the room, closing my door. I smiled. Even though Holy Rome left centuries ago, I had this strange feeling that he was still with me…even now.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So um, yeah, I have one thing to say about the first half of this chapter….<strong>_

_**I regret nothing!**_

_**Please review~!**_


	6. Day 4

**Day 4**

**England's POV**

I sighed as I set yet another book down and got up to get a fresh cup of tea. This was taking forever; I was almost through every book I owned that had to do with magic and had yet to find anything that would work. I slumped onto my couch, I haven't been this stressed out since, well since I had to fill out all that paperwork about all of my children leaving me, but at least then I could treat myself to a good glass of ale every now and then, now…well now I could not. I had been drinking the night I made everyone like this, which may have explained the whole flaw in the spell, and even worse than that alcohol in my blood made it a lot hard to connect to the magic that also existed in my blood. I glared at my wine rack across the room. Gosh, how I wish I could just have one sip, that's all I needed, one little sip.

My thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of someone twirling one of my long twin tails between their fingers, I didn't have to look back to know how she was, it was hard not to know, she never left, and her smell gave her away pretty well, warm soft bread, a touch of fine wine and roses, her favorite flower, if that wasn't enough to give her away there was the way my skin tingled with her touch and the way my magic screamed out, it's her, it's her.

I turned my face slightly to her and teased a little, unable to hide my smile from her. "Do you just never go home? It seems every time I turn around you're here with me," I told her. She chuckled.

"I like being here with you, ma amour," France said leaning over and kisses my cheek. I blushed and patted the spot next to me on the couch an she moved from leaning on the back of the couch and walked around and sat next to me on the couch, I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Ma amour, you really need to stop working yourself so hard, you can't do this to yourself. Look at how stressed it is making you, you look, tired, exhausted, take a break with me," she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist, I blushed bright red.

"I-I can't," I said. "The countries are counting on me to get them back to their original forms, if I don't find a way to do that… I don't even want to think of what might happen, this is all my fault, I need to fix this, this is just all my fault," I said my eyes tearing up in frustration. I angrily wiped the tears from my emerald eyes. "Dammit, why are girls so emotional?!" I shouted. France quietly reached over and took my hand in hers and stroked my palm, she smiled lightly and her eyes seemed soft. I blushed, my cheeks turning scarlet.

"Please ma amour, look at all the rest of the countries, a lot of them aren't even bothered by what is going on, I'm sure if you delayed this a few days they wouldn't mind, especially if you explained it was for the well being of your beautiful mind," she whispered in my ear, I shivered.

Everyone had this certain idea of what France acted like, that he or she was some big perv who only cared about sex, and while a big amount of the time that was true, there was a bit of time where France was actually a sweet, kind, nice person. I mostly saw this side of France when we were alone together, but I also saw France act like this back when our children were young. Sure he had his fun, and he would make fun of my hair, but at time he stood by me and helped me when I needed it. I only wish we could act like this all the time, it may have stopped all these fights from happening, but I guess I can't regret the past, without the past and all those fights, or sexual tension as many people would have you believe, we would not be here today, with two wonderful children.

Sure we didn't always see eye to eye, but that how all couple are, they have fights and then they make up. I was just happy that he was always here when I needed him; he calmed me down when I was stressed out and kept me from over working. He didn't come because I wanted him to, in fact most of the time I acted as if I didn't want him here, but in truth I was thankful, this is what true love was. Just having someone who no matter what always seemed to distract from your troubles and worries and just make you feel better.

"I've really messed up this time, haven't I?" I asked her while she slowly rubbed my shoulders.

"No, Ma Cheri, you made a mistake, we all do, this isn't your first mistake, and I tell you it won't be your last," she said softly, still massaging me.

I groaned. "Right, thanks, that makes me feel so much better," I said sarcastically. She chuckled.

"You know what I mean, my love," she responded.

I sighed. "When have I even made a mistake this big?" I asked.

"Eh, America maybe," she joked.

I giggled.

"Angleterre , my love, please just relax, it's fine, no one is mad at you, if anything this whole thing is teaching them something, teaching them about how lucky they are being men and how difficult it is being a woman," she told me and I looked back at her giving her a look that said "really?" She laughed. "Hey I am just trying to cheer you up."

"I know," I said. "And it is helping, sort of…" I glanced at the wine bottle sitting across the room and her gaze followed mine.

"You are such an alcoholic, I knew you would be tempted," she said, lifting the spell books and cleaning up around me, she set the books on to the shelf where I kept all of my books, this was not the first time she had to clean up after me. "And so, I knew the only way to convince you to take the night off and let yourself relax, is if I brought this," she said as she pulled two wine bottles from her bag, she handed both of them to me. I looked them over.

"This is the French stuff isn't it?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"The really, really good French stuff?" I asked excited.

She nodded and smiled.

"Alright, alright," I said, "you're right, maybe one night off won't hurt," I said giving in. She smiled and sat down next to me and passed me one of the bottles.

"Let's get so drunk that we make another Colony," she said winking as she opened one of the bottles and passed me a glass and poured me some wine. I laughed and snuggled close to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Lithuania's POV<strong>

I slightly helped Latvia with her hair while we enjoyed the short few hours before Russia woke up. Her hairs was a little bit longer, yet seemed to stick up messily every morning, unless someone sat her up and brushed it all out gently. I smiled at her.

"There you are lovely, all set," I told her.

She smiled back shyly. "Thank you so much sister," she played a little with the bow in her hair. "U-um s-sister, h-how long do you think we are going to stay like this?" she asked.

"You mean as girls, well…England said it should only last a few more day," I told her as I helped her smooth her dress over. Russia had decided that while we were women it was not good enough for us to just wear our old uniforms, we to wear girly stuff like skirts and dress, as sort of a form humiliation. Ukraine however was nice enough to step up and make us some clothes. In fact if you ask me she had a little bit too much fun seeing that she made us an entire wardrobe as if we were her own life sized Barbie dolls. I just prayed that Russia didn't make us continue to wear them when we were changed back to men.

"N-no, that's not what I mean, The Soviet Union disbanded years ago, yet we still live here as Russia's eternal slaves. Our countries are still free from him, we are all independent and all of our citizens have been freed from Russia's evil labor camps, so why are we still here? Why have we not left?" Latvia asked as she turned to look at me.

"W-well," I said not really having an answer. Why were we still here? We weren't his property anymore. He no longer owned us. Why did we stay here with him?

"Because, believe or not we need to stay here," Estonia said as she just lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, a book sitting open on her chest. I suppose she stopped reading when she heard Latvia's question.

"What, I don't want to be here! I want to be in the other home we had, before we lived with Russia!" Latvia shouted upset.

"How many times must I tell Ravis? That house is gone! Do you think  
>Russia just walked up to the door and knocked on it and said pleas come with me? No! He demanded us to go and when we said no he burnt down our house! Just like the NKVD did with all the people of countries at the time! I don't get why you can't get that through your head?! You weren't much younger then!"<p>

"Brother, please!" I pleaded with Estonia, she glared at me.

"No, she needs to learn everything we have been through, she needs to start to learn just how evil Russia is! She can't hold on to some childish memory," Estonia said angrily.

"But she is still just a child," I argued back.

"Hardly, she is almost an adult, she certainly drinks like one," Estonia said, Latvia flinched.

"Still, you don't need to yell at her, it's not like it's her fault!" I yelled back at her.

"She needs to learn to stop acting like a child," she responded. "And it seems that you too have some growing up to do. We should consider ourselves lucky, we were treated much like the people of all of courtiers, taken from our home for no reasons, treated like cattle and other animals and then left at some sort of labor camp where we much work for Russians and must work to get little food to keep us from wasting away. Only unlike our people we have beds to sleep in, we get fed more food than all of them; we don't run the risk of being killed and we aren't shot at constantly for Russia's amusement, we live a blessed life and she should just shut up and enjoy it while she can."

"But that doesn't make sense, if you don't like Russia's treatment either than why can we not leave?" Latvia pleaded again.

"Because!" Estonia screamed, and I began to understand her anger, it was not at Latvia, but at life it's self, she didn't want to live life the way she does, she wished she could live life the way Latvia wanted us to, but having to explain it was only rubbing it in her face more that that idea was impossible. "Think about it, Russia takes almost everything we have, if we could get away where would we go? We have nothing! We can't build ourselves a house or anything, and it's not like we'll get money from anywhere, because of the disband of the Soviet Union all of our countries are still just as poor, the only reason we stay here is because it means we have a place to sleep, we have food to eat," he eyes and her voiced softened as she saw the sad look on our younger sister's face. "I wish we could live on our own, and not have to go through his torture, but we just can't, no yet, I'm sorry."

Our talking was silenced by yelling in the hall.

"I swore I would never punch a woman, but now that I am one if you don't get off of my I will seriously beat you with my shovel!" Russia shouted running by.

"Please brother, come back! I still love you, even if you are a woman!" Belarus shouted running after.

"Would you two please stop running, and Brother please stop stealing my clothes, you end up getting blood all over them from killing people!" Ukraine said running after both of them.

Estonia sighed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get to work before they begin messing up the house, Latvia, why don't you just take the rest of the way off, I will handle your work today." She said, and then she left the room.


	7. Day 5

**Day 5**

**Japan's POV**

I walked around look as innocent as I possibly could, as I follow various nations as they went about their days. To them I looked like an innocent little girl, I even went so far as to get a school girl outfit to make me look even more innocent. And that was the only reason I got the outfit, to blend in, not because I had a school girl fetish or anything, no way at all, that was crazy, I only got it so they wouldn't suspect me, that is all, I swear! I found myself hiding behind poles and stalking through the shadows. All I had to do was get a few shot of the nations together. The whole world were girls now (well except for the humans and animals and stuff but that didn't matter) all I had to do was see them together, see them kiss, or if I was really lucky other stuff I would be good…with my research, yes that is what I am doing, I am doing research for a manga I am writing, that is why I have like 3 cameras hidden in my purse. If I could just get a few Yuri shots and a panty shot of America I would be happy.

I walked quietly to the window of China's house. Today was the day that China and Russia shared a cup of tea together and just talked. If I just waited long enough I was sure to get some good shots of them together. This was Russia after all; Russia had bragged one meeting that China's vital regions belonged to him, that had to mean they were together, so now I just had to wait for them to get busy.

I watched for an hour as they just sat and talked China making them cups and cups of teas, dammit what was taking so long?! I waited and waited with my camera ready.

"Oh, china, you look so cute as a girl, with your hair in little buns, and ph you are so small, it is so adorable," Russia said with a smile. China blushed and smiled.

"Thank Russia, aru," she replied. Russia.

"If I was a man I don't think I could handle myself, you are so cute and fragile, I think I would straddle you right here and just take you, you are so cute," Russia said again, still smiling innocently.

China blinked and blushed right red completely caught off guard.

I nosebleeded so hard I got blood on China's window, which brought their attention to me.

"Japan you ass, what the hell are you here you creep stop always looking in my window and taking picture!" China shouted at the window.

I panicked; my location had been compromised so I ran away as fast as I could before China set his Panda on me. I kept running until I got another familiar house. This was Germany's house…and Italy always stayed over… it was quite obvious that Italy loved Germany, and Germany had all those books with picture of naked girls, maybe they were doing stuff that I could get good pictures of. I walked to the window and then paused.

Do I really want to do this, these as are my friends for crying out loud! I respected them very much, and at sometimes even feared them (Germany's shouting and Italy's nakedness), did I really want to spy on them and take pictures of them just because of my love of Yuri?

Then my mind went to the possible Yuri scenarios.

"Oh Italy, the truth is the only reason I yell so much is because being around you makes me sexually confused, but now I know the truth, I want you Italy, I want to throw you down on this bed and take you," fantasy Germany said to fantasy Italy. Fantasy Italy blushed and took off her shirt. I nosebleed as my fantasy ended right before I could see her boobies.

I had to do this! I had to see their Yuri! It didn't matter that they were my friends! Yuri and Yaoi always come first! I went to the window hiding in the bushes as I saw Italy cooking happily while Germany sat in the kitchen as well, reading the newspaper, she was wearing her training clothed but her top was cut so her belly was exposed, God that was so hot! I took a picture and continued to watch.

"Germany~ the pasta is ready," Italy said happily. Germany put the paper down and looked up at Italy.

"Did you put wurst in it?" She asked Italy.

"Si," Italy sang as she set the dish in front of Germany. Germany sat up and began to eat the food while Italy sat across from her slowly nibbling on the noodles. Germany looked up and paused a minute while eating to watch Italy, Italy looked backed at her and smiled brightly and giggled.

Germany blushed. "What," she asked.

"How did you get pasta sauce on your nose, silly?" She said laughing and Germany blushed even more, I watched as Italy walked over and stuck her little tongue out, leaning close to lick the sauce off of Germany's nose and my heart flew. The Yuri was coming my heart flew and I kept clicking the button on my camera taking pictures as fast as I could, I didn't even notice when my finger accidently turned on the flash, causes the camera to flash and bring me to their attention. Italy stopped and Germany looked over and pulled out her pistol walking to the door. It was then that I chose to run, I ran away as fast as I could once again and Germany chanced.

"I told you to stay away from here with that camera," she shouted as she chased me.

"I'm sorry," I called back as I ran.

"If I see you in my window again I will kill you, you sushi eating pervert!" she shouted shooting at me, she missed but she still chased me all the way to Switzerland's house, which lead to even more shooting because Switzerland's didn't want anyone on her property. I just kept running for fear of my life, eventually however I made my way to England's house and peaked in the window. I saw France organizing the dining room table and moving books around and organizing books when England came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist, hugging her, I squeed at the cuteness and took pictures, France turned and was about to kiss her when she looked over and saw me with my camera pressed against the glass. I blushed as she saw me and smiled and whispered something in England's ear, she quickly looked over and her eyes grew wide and then narrowed. One again I found myself running. She ran to the door and shouted at me.

"You better fucking run you bloody perv, if I see you spying on me again I'll turn you into a cat and then give you to China!" England shouted and I kept running now getting out of breath. I saw a fountain and just sat at it to catch my breath. I stared at the floor sadly. I tried so hard just to get a few Yuri shots and barely got anything, why was I such a failure. All I wanted was a few shots of girls making out, was that too wrong?

While I stared sadly at the floor, I was met by two sets of feet. One was wearing tan cowboy boots and the other was wearing black converse with knee high socks. I looked up to see America and Canada looking down at me.

"What's got you so low J to the pan?" America asked. Canada shook her had at the name her sister just called me but said nothing.

"Oh, hello America-Chan and Canada-Chan, it's nothing really," I said sadly. America pouted and sat next to me.

"Aw, c'mon I can tell you are upset, you are my buddy, what's wroooonnnngggggggggg," America asked me trapping me in a hug, I could feel her boobs against me and I blushed, she was touching me, and he chest was all exposed she was barely wearing anything, she was almost as bad as Italy with the whole nakedness thing, yet I couldn't really complain to her about it. I couldn't tell whether it was because she was my friend and I did not want her to feel bad or if it was because I actually enjoyed it.

"U-um, it is nothing that I should trouble you with America-Chan, Arigatō for caring though," I said respectfully.

"Aw, c'mon, I can help, don't you trust me?" she asked doing her famous puppy eyes, I stared back totally taken over by them, they were just as effective as they were back when she was still a man and was trying to get me to go to his Christmas party. I sighed and gave up.

"Alright, I figured that because everyone was a girl so I would take advantage of that, and all day I have been trying to sneak some Yuri shots while everyone wasn't looking but they all caught me and chased me off, so now I am all sad because I only got mild Yuri shot, I only need a few good shot and then I would have been completely fine, but no one would help me," I told her pouting.

She looked at me and smiled. "Was that on, oh that is easy, I can help you with that," she said smiling; Canada, who was next to her, looked at her confused. America smiled.

"How are you going to do that?" I asked confused.

"Well you still have your camera don't you?" she asked me and I blushes and nodded. "Alright then."

She turned and to Canada and grabbed her suddenly kissing her passionately. I nosebleeded and quickly pulled my camera out taking shot after shot after shot. Canada blushed bright red and America grabbed her butt, causing Canada's face to get even redder. I continued to nosebleed as I took pictures. OH MY GOD YURI, AND NOT JUST NORMAL YURI TWINCEST YURI OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD THIS IS AMAZING! That was pretty much all I could really think about and then finally the kiss ended and I sighed a bit disappointed, but I was still happy that I got the shots.

America smiled back at me, Canada at her side blushing and blinking still completely taken by surprise.

"Does that work for you," She asked me and I nodded repeatedly. I bowed repeatedly as well.

"Arigatō, Arigatō, Arigatō," I told her again and again try to show how thankful I was for her doing this for me.

America blushed slightly and smiled. "Well, I'd do anything to help out me friends she said with a heroic smile, I smiled back. "Well, I guess we'll see you around, my little Asian friend.

"That's racist," Canada said with a slightly annoyed face and America just laughed.

"Oh god Maddie, you are so funny sometimes," she said as she put her arm around her and the two of them walked away. I took pictures and dove trying to get some last minute pictures. When they were finally away I went into my camera and looked over the shots that I took today, I saw the cute little shots of all the couples together, and then I saw the hot twincest pictures of America and Canada and then finally, the other picture I had aimed to get today, full shot of America. YES! My day had been a complete success. I smiled at my camera as I began to walk home and my mind soared.

I wonder if I asked America to if she would wear a bunny costume, maybe Goth Lolita, oh, what if I got her to wear sexy panties like a thong and stuff the ideas seem endless.

* * *

><p><em>Six months later a manga was released in which Japan drew female America in all his different fantasies, even tentacle, it became a best seller and he later did a sequel using male America. America has no idea about these photos and if he ever were to Japan would e hunted down with a base ball bat. This is Japan's most well kept secret, Hungary bought 4 copies and Belarus even has a few that she keeps hidden from brother…<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~!<strong>_


	8. Day 6

_**Emo Vampire Chic: A request from one of the readers~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6<strong>

**Hungary's POV**

It was odd having more women in the house these past few days. Usually I was the only girl in a house full of men. It was a bit more comfortable having women around. I rarely even hung out with any other females…well other than Austria when he was on his man-period which was…always. I was never particularly into the girly stuff, so at the same time it was very odd. German constantly wore outfits that accented her boobs…which she claims is because it makes training easier. I however think it is just because she enjoys looking at them. Prussia is always obsessing about how she looks, fixing her hair, stressing about her hair and constantly fixing her make up, and Italy who comes over a lot is always asking me questions about the female body. It was a little frustrating. I know I put up this front that I was all girly and stuff, I wore a maid dress and constantly had a flower in my hair…but at times I liked being a man. I still loved hunting and playing sports with the boys. I was the best football player in the house even though no one would admit it. I sometimes missed the days when I was young and I was a boy. Sure it was simply due to confusion of the human body that I thought I was a boy, but it was still nice to just live life like that. Care free, I kind of missed those annoying men.

The only person who acted the same way even with this body change was Austria. It seemed no matter what he would always be the same person. I sat in the parlor and watched as she played the piano. She really looked the same as him too, just with longer hair. She had beautiful indigo eyes, her adorable little clef shaped cowlick, which I always tease her about no matter what gender she is, her soft pale skin and adorable little beauty mark, mole she has. I sat there completely relaxed as I watched her play as she always played at this time. Her piano was like a lover to her, she always had to play it, and she had to give it attention and care for it no matter what. If she missed a day of practicing piano she spends the whole next day practicing. The piano was not just a hobby or a passion it was her life. I noticed as she played her fingers danced among the keys and her whole body swayed, as it if her body and mind were dancing along to the music her fingers were creating. I also noticed that she did not wear glasses the way he did. I liked it in a way. It put more emphasis on her wonderful, deep eyes.

I blushed as I heard what I was thinking. Where was my mind? First of all this was my ex-husband. Second of all…HE WAS A DAMN WOMAN! I mean yes his gender was changed but even when he was a man he was so damn feminine and bitchy it got on my nerves. Plus he was sexist like the rest of them. Just because I am a damn woman I need to cook and clean and wear dresses and act proper! Just because I was a woman I couldn't hunt and fight and play football with the rest of the men! It was infuriating!

Yet…he always had this humor about me being me. Sure he would state that women shouldn't do such things, but he had this sort of smile when he did say it. A smile that showed that he found some sort of humor or cuteness in the way I acted. At times it felt demeaning but at other times it felt like support. It was more support than anyone else really gave me. I was grateful for it. While on the surface it seemed like we fought and like at times we could be opposite, Austria and I were really great friends, despite the divorce. We lived together, we worked together, and by the end of the day we always found ourselves doing the same thing. I, sitting by the fireplace while I listened to him play the piano.

"Elizabeta, don't think I haven't noticed you sitting there," Austria said. I blushed slightly at her voice. It was so elegant and almost royal, as if she were a queen. "Hasn't anyone told you that it is impolite to stare?"

I blushed. "Oh, I am sorry, I just always get so distracted listening to you play, you know that," I said with a smile. I could have sworn I heard her chuckle.

"That's true, in all the years we have lived together you still put up with my constant passion for the piano," she said with a smile.

I laughed. "Yes, but I do remember it causing some sort of strain in our marriage," I said half-jokingly. I thought I heard some sort of regret in my voice. I wasn't exactly sure why. What happened, happened and nothing was going to change that.

"Ah yes," said still playing, but I thought I caught the same regret that I had heard in my own. "That fight, about me spending more time with the piano than you…. I am curious…you felt that way…like I didn't care about you. Why did you stay; you know you were only making it worse for yourself working for me. Why not leave and go to England or America, a lot of the female countries love America," he said. I sense the playful tone overlaying the real curiosity.

"Because the fight was stupid," I stated simple. "It was big enough to end our marriage and too stupid that I did not want it to end our friendship," I said. I heard as her finger slipped hitting the wrong key. This was rare. She never, NEVER, messed up while playing, especially not a Chopin piece. I watched as she took her fingers off of the keys and she turned to me.

"D-do…do you really think that…that if I tried harder it might have worked?" she said. Her eyes were now avoiding mine, but there was some sort of desperation behind them, I thought I even saw a scarlet blush showing around her cheeks. It made me smile. I never knew he could be so cute. Even as a girl! "Like, if I tried harder, if I paid more attention to you, showed you more affection, would you have stayed with me?" she asked.

"Well, it depends…" I said. "How much affection are we talking?" I asked.

She blinked and looked at me blushing, he eyes desperate. "As much as I can, as much as you, I'll do anything," she shouted before she realized how improper she sound, she played with her hands and adjusted her dress. "As much as I can," she said softly.

I laughed. "Whoa now, let's not start acting like France, just, a few kisses now and then, hand holding, hugging, stuff like that…would be nice…that is if we were to do this…" I said blushing. She looked up excitedly and grabbed my hands.

"Really, that would be amazing!" she shouted before catching herself again. "I mean, thank you, Elizabeta, you are very kind for considering my offer." I laughed.

"Why do you always hide your real emotions? The only time I really hear any of your feelings is in your music, why can't you be yourself around me," I asked her.

"Um, well…I…I am always afraid that…I um…people won't…um…I," I interrupted her, my lips pressing against hers.

"Just relax," I told her and then let out a little giggle. "Just be you, I like it," I said. She sighed and sat next to me taking my hand.

"Elizabeta, you truly are amazing, I am not sure how you can survive being a girl every single day, it's so hard," she said.

Maybe next time you can give me a little more slack when dinner is a little late I thought to myself, but instead just smiled. She looked up at me and smiled back with an adorable blush.

I thought about our relationship in the past and could help but feel happy to have it back, Austria had always been a very thoughtful caring person, he made sure everything was perfect when doing something for someone and gave it his all, and even more than that…he was a very passionate and fantastic lover.

I have to say, that always was a plus to getting back together with him

Looks like I would have to dig out the whip from our old marriage box

Oh boy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry to whoever asked for this if this wasn't exactly what you had in mind. I don't really have an OTP when it comes to Hungary, but most of my friends like PruHun, so this was really the only way it could make sense in my head.<strong>_

_**Also…I see Austria as being a very kinky person…don't blame me…it was Liondancer17 who started the whole Austria is a sadist thing…Hungary enjoys it.**_

_**Annnnyyyyyy wayyyyy this is a short chapter, only a few more to go before we get to the end, thanks to everyone who has stuck around, I'm happy you guys found this complete piece of crack interesting, I have no idea how I thought of this but whatever, see you guys next chapter**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Also guys, I have a tumblr for fanfiction page, in case anyone is interested, The Name of my blog is of course Emo Vampire Chic's Blog so follow if you are interested<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review~!<strong>_


	9. The End

**Day 7 (Final Day)**

**England's POV**

Today was the day. Today was the day when I promised that I would change everyone back and I feel like I finally got everything under control. I was pretty confident that I knew what I was doing. I tried to focus on reading over the spell I had put together; one last time to make triple sure that there weren't any holes or mistakes I was missing. Sadly, it was not that easy when there were people running and screaming around and I had the very uncomfortable feeling of sand sinking between my shorts and getting into very uncomfortable places where sand should never be. I thought about maybe running out and getting it out with the waves of the ocean but I felt most comfortable away from the sun underneath a beach umbrella that gave me the salvation of shade.

I don't know why I agreed to America's crazy idea of having a meeting on a beach in Florida rather than in a more civilized place like a meeting room, but here we were, everyone running around having spraying each other with water guns, Sealand and Ravis, playing in the sand while the others swam and sunbathed. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and having fun…except for me, maybe it was because I was a stick in the mud like America said, or maybe it was because I had so much pressure on me to make everything right, I don't know. All I could tell was that I would not be able to get this heavy weighted stress off my shoulders until everyone was back into their normal bodies, though it was a bit hard to focus with France sunbathing in what she called "European style." What that really meant was nude.

Girls filled the beach, all dressed in tight little bikinis and small one pieces. It was like some teenage boy's erotic fantasy.

"Stop being such a martyr a mom and come have fun," America shouted from in the within the ocean as she waved to get my attention. I glared at her, looking up from my book and pushed my bangs out of the way.

"I'm busy you twit…AND FOR THE LAST FUCKING I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER!"I shouted back, France laughed next to me.

"That doesn't sound very believable in this body," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"God, you are so boring," she said as she spread me with her water gun. I jumped and tried my best to shield my book from the wetness.

"Would you stop being so damn ignorant and stupid and just let me work!" I shouted back as I desperately flicked through my book. America rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue as she ran up and sprayed Prussia and Prussia yelped and chased her down. The whole beach was filled laughing and giggling a scene of all the countries having fun despite difference in culture and alliances and possible old rivalries. No one cared who was communist and who was a dictatorship. I did have to admit that it was difficult not to just push it off for another day and just join in on the fun and games everyone else was taking part in to just kind of forget about my past and laugh and smile with the rest, but… I had a job to do.

It was very interesting what this whole experience has done with everyone. They did not seem to act in the same manner they had only a few days before. In these bodies, after a lot of adjusting, they seemed as in somehow they were in someone else's skin, though they were in fact still themselves.

It gave them a way to relax and escape the troubles and the stresses of the world, almost like a respite. I actually wished I felt the same way as them, that this was a break or a vacation of sorts, where I could relax and let my hair down. I stopped and glanced at my hair which was style in long pigtail.

Maybe after this was over everyone would just leave me alone to relax and just sleep for days if that is what I wished.

I looked down reading the pages and began to jot down a few more notes finishing the spell, yes, I just needed to wait for the right time and then it would all be fixed, all this stress and fear would be lifted off of my frail, beaten, weighed down shoulders.

I stood up in my blue, one-piece bathing suit, one that Japan had lent me from his collection of costumes, (God knows for whatever that reason that man has a whole closet of female costumes, and what he actually does with them….though I suppose they did come in hand this time) and flipped my long pigtails behind my shoulder and picking something out of the beach bag that sat next to the umbrella I had set up.

"What are you doing?" France asked sitting up and putting her bikini top back on.

I raised a neon pink, green and blue color plastic gun, which was as long as my arm and 3 times as thick.

"I am going to get revenge on that bitch America for calling me boring," I said with complete seriousness, and with that I let out a war cry and ran towards the rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that at Sunset<strong>

"Everyone, everyone, please gather around, this is going to take a lot of magical energy so I only want to do this one. Using the power of the sun and the strength of the coming darkness I will do my best to bring us all back to our original forms. A large group let out a sound of disappointment, while the other amount seemed as those they were satisfied with their vacation and were ready to return to the norm.

"Hey, Jo, let's this party on the move, I want to go home and I don't want to do it looking like this," Cuba shouted {Forgive me I couldn't help using an accent}

"Tsh, it's not as though you look much different as a man, you still have a huge ass and you still have boobs, don't get you panties in a knot!" America shouted.

"Shut jur fat mouth ju fatty just because ju are a woman doesn't mean I won't punch ju in jur boob!" Cuba shouted back.

"Aiyah, such your ass face so England can continue," China shouted.

"I don't care either way. It is fun being a woman, da?" Russia said clutching a shaking Ravis close.

"S-s-s-save me," Ravis whispered for help.

"ALL OF YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY PIE HOLES SO I CAN FINISH!" I shouted. "Alright," I took a deep breath after everyone had quieted down and began to recite the spell.

"Lux aeterna potestas vertuntur

Restituere originale forma hi possideant

Iterum mutare masculum et feminam fecit, ut quod erat,

Pacem convertit mundi

Redde, quomodo paulo ante mundi

Virtute tenebris abdere

Fortitudine tenebris

nos potentiae inferni

et dederit mihi magicae

Da mihi virtutem iure faciendum opus

per `ignem inferni

per virtutem Daemonum

per lucem solis,

in aura de anima

et in lucem Coeli,

Peccatum omne quod configere

et reddant eos ad formam appetunt

data et forma editi

In nomine Dei et diaboli" I finished the spell and the light and power of the sun shone before we were all blinded. The heat radiated and pulsed I could feel as the magic when through me and felt the heat of the same glowing magic as it flowed through the others. I could tell it was working as I heard the screaming of the others. It was not out of pain or hurt, the magic was not intended to hurt them but for some who have never experienced the flow or feeling of magic it can be a bit startling. Some even think they feel it burning their very skin as if it were a flame, but that is just an effect on the brain, and illusion perhaps originated from a fear of lack of knowledge of the very thing that was in the process of taking them over, making its way through your body and entering your very soul. It is true that magic does have a frightening side. The darkness of magic can open up various doors you may have wanted to forget. It goes in the shadows of you r mind and bring them in front, prolonged exposure could even result in insanity if not handled well.

This however was not magic of that kind and had no reason to be feared. The magic itself was completely clean. I could not risk any other unwanted side effects happening and then having to spend day and night looking for yet another answer, so I made sure to go through all the precautions necessary to make sure no one got hurt.

After only a few moments, the light cleared and suddenly we were in the darkness, only met in the light of the full moon and the sparkling stars above us. I looked around and saw as everyone was examining their bodies and seemed quite satisfied with the results as everyone seemed to be in their original forms. I smiled and checked myself as well.

Well it seemed my chest was flat…but I suppose that didn't really mean anything being that it did not seem to change much when I was in my female form. I looked down further and was met proudly by Big Ben. I smiled happily. I had a penis! I HAD A PENIS! This was great, it had all worked!

Everything was a success!

Everyone else seemed just as happy and the evening seemed to continue joyously just as the day had started before. There were bon fires and music and even dancing, it was a wonderful celebration and will not soon be forgotten by any of the countries who attended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

**The countries who had missed a world meeting because of the circumstances all met the next day to discuss everything that had been going on in the world and to make sure and events that had took place were not simply side effects of the original spell.**

"Alright, so other than strange moon and tide patterns it seems that all events that were of natural or of non-supernatural causes," I said addressing the room full of countries. "Unless anyone has anything to add, I think this concludes," I began to say before I was cut off by a loud bang caused by someone throwing open a door with much force and power.

"ENGLAND!" an unfamiliar voice shouted. I looked over startled and was shocked to see a small group of men by the door. Who were these people?

"I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU!" One of the men shouted. He had long brown hair with green eyes; he looked very familiar and had an orange flower in his hair.

"H-Hungary?" I asked completely shocked. It certainly looked as though this person was Hungary, if not some sort of relative. I analyzed the faces of the men behind him and saw that they too were very familiar. A man with pale platinum hair and indigo blue eyes with a cowlick, he had a long winter coat and held a nice in his hair, another man with a similar coat and hair but only a shade lighter his eyes were more blue than indigo, and seem to have this happy, innocent look on his face, two Asian men, one in green and one in pink, both with long brown hair, one looked like they might kill me and the other who had a soft smile but eyes had a bit of annoyance in them, a small young looking boy with soft blond hair and green eyes, a tan looking boy who held a fish, and finally a blond man with green eyes and an energetic smile on his face, he had a green ribbon tied into a tie around his neck.

I knew now who they were

Hungary, Belarus, Ukraine, Vietnam, Taiwan, Lichtenstein, Seychelles and Belgium…all the countries that were previously female….were…now…male?

"YOU'D BETTER CHANGE US BACK OR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU," Hungary shouted at me, Belarus came up behind him, a nice in his hand.

I realized how this happened, it seemed it was another flaw with the spell

GODDAMMIT!

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's all folks~! Thanks for reading!<strong>_


End file.
